Bola Basket!
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Cloud DKK nganggur, jadilah mereka memiliki ide tuk main bola basket!


**Judul: Bola Basket!**

**Developer: yg udah pasti FFVII bukan punya Theo**

**Story by: Theodore Fairre**

...

Cloud dan temen2nya sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Berhubung gurunya nggak masuk, jadilah mereka nganggur nggak tau mau ngapain.

"Bosen deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…" Keluh Cloud sampe2 bentuk mulutnya jadi kaya congor bebek.

"Emangnya nggak ada tugas dari pak guru, ya?" Tanya Zack pada teman2nya.

"Katanya disuruh maen bola basket!" Sambung Cid yg lagi bawa2 bola basket sampe dia sendiri ketimbun di dalem bola basket itu. 1 kelas Cuma ada 14 org. dia bawa 30 bola!

"Yaudin. Kita maen aja. Siapa yg mau jadi wasit?" Tanya Vincent. "Jumlah kita ganjil soalnya. Cewe2 pada nggak mau ikut."

"Gue aja deh. Males ikut." Kata Rude. Dia punya pengalaman buruk soal bola basket.

3 minggu yg lalu

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

Wasit membunyikan peluit. Setiap anak bersiap di posisinya. Reno melempar bolanya. Tapi…..

"EH GOBLOK! YG KUDU LU LEMPAR TUH BOLA! BUKANNYA RUDE!" teriak Cloud dari kejauhan karena DIAlah sasaran empuk buat si bola mendarat.

"Eh sori, bro! gue kira dia bola! Abis buled2 gitu!" Jawab Reno enteng. Woi, yg lu lempar org. bukannya patung totem. Wahasil, kepala si Rude kecucuk rambut Cloud.

Back to realty

Rude mendadak merinding ngebayanginnya. Mending nyari aman daripada nyari mati (Anak TK juga tau, kali!).

Pembagian Tim dimulai.

Tim merah: Cloud, Reno, Barret, Cid, Vincent.

Tim putih: Zack, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz.

!

Rude membunyikan peluit sampe2 peluitnya mental kena ke kepalanya sendiri. Botaknya jadi tambah gede.

Bola pertama kali dipegang oleh Cloud yg langsung dioperkannya ke Reno dan….

MASUK!

MASUK KE TONG SAMPAH!

"BLOON LU KAGA SEMBUH2 JUGA, YA!" Teriak semuanya bebarengan. Ring basketnya ada di depan dia, bukan disamping dia. Aduhai sinun… begonya nggak ketulungan.

PRITTTTT! Peluit kembali dibunyikan. Kali ini mentalnya ke si Cloud. "Kayanya ada yg nyangkut di rambut gue." Kata Si Cloud sambil ngubek2 rambutnya. Wahasil, 5 menit dihabiskan tuk nyari peluit di rambut Cloud. Eh Buset, itu rambut apa hutan amazon?

PRITTTTTTTT! Kali ini Aerith yg niup, dgn PELUIT BARU TENTUNYA.

Permainan normal2 saja, sampai suatu ketika, bolanya jatuh ke tgn Zack. "Oy, oper kesini!" Teriak Kadaj.

"Zack….." Panggil Cloud yg ada di belakangnya. Mukanya imut2 dan pipinya sedikit merona. Persis kaya anak anjing yg minta tuk dibawa pulang.

"Bolanya~~~" Kata Cloud Imut imut tapi amit.

Zack….. Membatu. Kadaj…..melongo. Cid….. ngupil. Merusak suasana aja tuh org.

Akhirnya Bola itu dilempar ke…Rude. Krn Zack lemparnya kenceng, jadinya sekarang Rude nggak KALAH JENONGAN sama ikan Lao han. Kasian amat tuh orang.

Ronde 2 telah dimuali dgn Reno yg melempar bola. Tumben ngelemparnya bener. NGELEMPAR BOLA bukannya si Rude. "Eeeeeeeh, ati2 Cloud!" Teriak Aerith. Bolanya udah berjarak kurang dari 10 cm di atas Cloud.

BLEDUAR!

Bolanya meletus ketusuk rambutnya Cloud! "Yaaaaaaelaaaaaaaaah…." Teriak Zack yg udah gatel pengen Show off.

"Untung gue bawa bolanya lebih dari 1!" Kata Cid lega. Yg lainnya ngangguk2 aja. Memang nih org strateginya bagus! Ada gunanya juga tuh orang kerjanya ngedem terus di lab-nya ampe lumutan. Kalo keluar dari labnya, pasti ada ijo2 di badan, muka, rambut dan bajunya.

Permainannya bener2 nggak berjalan dgn baik. Cloud udah ngeledakin 20 bola. Reno udah 10 kali ngelempar Rude yg dikiranya bola. Zack jatoh ke perangkap Cloud dan lagi2 melempar bolanya ke Rude. Rude masuk ke UGJ: Unit Gawat Jenongan.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran udah bunyi. Adek2 kelas udah pelan2 berjln menuju lapangan.

"Marlene, kita maen bola basket yuk." Kata salah seorang adek kelas berambut coklat sambil buka pintu gudang.

"Tapi denzel, kok nggak ada bola basket 1 pun yak?" Jawab Marlene sambil ngubek2 gudang. "Shin-ra kismin amat nggak punya bola basket."

Akhirnya, mereka pundung dan membawa bola voli sbg gantinya. Tdk lupa juga net dan panci kaleng tuk melindungi kepala masing2.

"BUSET!"

Teriak Denzel dan Marlene bebarengan. Lapangannya super berantakan. Bola basket berserakan dimana2 baik yg utuh maupun yg udah nggak utuh serta korban berjatuhan, antara lain:

Cloud, korban timpukan bola basket yg akhirnya kena juga tuh bola ke mukanya

Zack, si Maho yg selalu jatuh ke perangkap cloud yg akhirnya pingsan krn mimisan melulu.

Sephiroth, Waktu dunk shoot, rambutnya nyangkut di ring sehingga membuatnya pingsan krn shock.

Rude, Korban lemparan maut Reno dan sasaran empuk buat Zack yg selalu meleset ngelempar bola.

Cid, keselek Rokok waktu temen2nya nggak sengaja ngelempar bola basket ke mulutnya pas lagi ngerokok.

Reno, Pingsan krn dihantui sama Rude yg dendem kesumat sama die.

Sisanya….. kecapean ngeliatin tingkah laku para korban dan akhirnya ikutan pingsan juga!

"Eleh eleh meuni goblok pisan kakak kelas kita. Jgn dicontoh ya, Marlene." Nasihat Denzel yg langsung ngajak Marlene balik ke kelasnya, takut disuruh ngeberesin lapangan. Siapa yg pake siapa yg bersihin!

Pesan moral tuk pembaca: Kalo maen basket, cari personil yg otaknya lurus2 aja, ya!

...

**Haloooowwwww semua! kali ini Tho yg lagi jadi hoooost! Nao lagi ujian, jadi Theo yg full ngerjain FanFic ini!**

**Nao: Maste, banyak laga luh *Timpuk Theo pake bola basket***

**Cloud: Maste, lu memang minta dihajar yah. imej gue jelek banget disono. kek jablay.**

**Zack: udeh2. kesian si maste. masih bagu dia mau bikin job buat kite.**

**Cid: Enak di elu empet di gue. masa iye gue lumutan kalo udah keluar dari lab.**

**All: EMANG IYA KALI!**

**Aerith: iiiiih, mandi lu sono! bau!**

**Cid- jalan menuju kamar mandi, pundung.**

**Nao: eh, gue punya ide neeeeeh... sini2...**

**all bisik2. Theo gemeteran plus merinding.**

**All: MASTE! *Bawa2 obor***

**Theo: Benere kan apa kata firasat gue... *Lari* NAO! BANTUIN GUE ATUH!**

**Nao: Saia lg minum kopi. harap jgn diganggu.**

**Alhasil Theo masuk rumah sakit digebukin sama para personel.**


End file.
